William Henry Cavendish-Bentinck, 3. Duke of Portland
W. H. Cavendisch Bentinck, Herzog von Portland. 240px|right Portland, (W. H. Cavendisch Bentinck, Herzog von),Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. war lange Zeit eines der berühmtesten Mitglieder von der Oppositionsparthey im Hause der Pairs; den 22. Dezember 1792 erklärte er aber daß "in der Krise, in welcher sich Großbrittannien in Folge der französischen Revolution befände, er sich für verpflichtet hielte, die ministerielle Parthey zu unterstützen;" und seit dem Tage erklärte er sich in der That gegen die Opposition. Im Juny 1794 stimmte er für die Fortsetzung des Kriegs, und im July nahm er die Stelle eines Staatssekretärs für das Departement der innern Angelegenheiten an. In dem zu London im Juny 1797 gehaltenen Rathe über die Verfahrungsart mit Frankreich in den Zusammenkünften, welche zu Lille eröffnet werden sollten, war er der Meynung, den Krieg fortzusetzen. 1798 empfing er mit Theilnahme und Auszeichnung den General Pichegrü nebst den andern Deportirten, welche sich nach London flüchteten. Er ward hierauf Vizekönig von Irland; sodann trat er 1803 in die Stelle des Präsidenten vom Staatsrathe des vereinigten Königreichs Großbrittannien. Man zählt ihn unter die treuen Anhänger des Königs Georg. Im März 1807 ward er zum ersten Lord der Schatzkammer erhoben. Herzog von Portland. Wilhelm Heinrich Cavendish, Herzog von Portland,Neuer Brittischer Plutarch. Oder Leben und Charaktere berühmter Britten welche sich während des Französischen Revolutionskrieges ausgezeichnet haben. Nebst einem Anhange von Anekdoten. Von Friedrich Wilhelm Gillet, erstem Prediger bei der Werderschen und Dorotheenstädtschen Kirche. Berlin, 1804. Bei Friedrich Maurer. im Jahre 1738 geboren, führte, bis zum Ableben seines Vaters, den Titel eines Marquis von Tichfield. Als solcher studierte er in Oxford, machte Reisen auf dem festen Lande, und saß, als Representant des Fleckens Weobly, welches unter dem Einflusse seiner Familie steht, ganz kurze Zeit in dem ersten Parlament, welches Georg III. zusammen berief: denn da sein Vater 1762 starb, mußte er dessen Sitz im Oberhause einnehmen. Er hielt sich zu der Opposition, bis die Stelle eines Schatzmeisters der Königlichen Hofhaltung verschaffte, die er bald darauf, als sein Gönner abging, wieder verlor. Portland kehrte nun wieder zur Opposition zurück, und die damaligen Minister, über den Widerstand, den er leistete, und über den Einfluß, dessen er genoß, erbittert, nahmen ihm gewisse Besitzungen -- die Wälder von Inglewood, die Wilhelm *) der Dritte dem ersten Herzog von Portland geschenkt hatte -- unter dem Vorwande ab, daß die Schenkung nicht legal sei, und belehnten einen gewissen Sir James Lowther damit. Sobald sein Widersacher, der Lord North, resignirt hatte, wurde er, durch den Einfluß seines Freundes Rockingham, der am Ruder saß, Vicekönig von Irland, blieb aber auch in dieser Stelle nur drei Monath: denn Shelburne rief ihn zurück, als er nach Rockingham's Tod erster Minister geworden war. Da der letztere nicht lange nachher abdankte, der König Herrn Fox nicht zum Premierminister ernennen, und Lord North diese Stelle nicht wieder annehmen wollte, so erhielt sie der Herzog von Portland am 1. April 1783. An der Spitze der Koalition aber, die Freunde und Feinde, Männer von ganz entgegengesetzten Meinungen und Familienverbindungen vereinigte, konnte sich wohl niemand lange halten; es ging also dem Herzog dieses Mal, wie es ihm bisher immer gegangen war: er kehrte bald wieder, im Dezember 1783, abgelöst von Pitt, in den Stand eines Privatmanns und zur Opposition zurück, der er treu blieb, bis die Wendung, welche das Schicksal der Großen in Frankreich nahm, und die Greuel der Revolution ihn aufschreckten. : *) Die Portland's verdanken ihre Würden diesem Könige, sie gehören zu der Familie Bentinck, die von Holland nach England überging. Das Publikum sahe mit Erstaunen, daß der Herzog von Portland im Jahre 1792, ohne den geringsten Widerspruch von Seiten des Ministers, zum Kanzler der Universität Oxford erwählt wurde; und, als der Hof die aristokratisch gesinnten Whigs, die mit der Französischen Revolution unzufrieden waren, an sich zog, so erhielt der Herzog, als das Haupt derselben, den 11. Julius 1794, die Stelle eines Staatssekretärs für die innern Angelegenheiten, bald darauf den Orden des blauen Hosenbandes und die Würde eines Lordlieutenants der Grafschaft Nottingham, und zuletzt auch ein Lehen der Krone in dem Distrikt Marybone. Natürlicher Weise war er nun nicht mehr der Mann des Volks, und besonders verlor er, als Minister des Innern, sehr an Popularität durch sein Benehmen während der Irländischen Rebellion und bei dem drückenden Kornmangel, der nachher eintrat. Der Herzog war mit Burke, und vielleicht durch dessen Bemühung, so sehr für die katholischen Irländer eingenommen, daß er, nach Duigenan, an den Magistrat von Haverford in Süd-Wales, als dieser ihm meldete, wie sich mehrere Geistliche von der hohen Kirche aus Irland, wegen der an ihren Amtsbrüdern verübten Grausamkeiten, nach ihrer Stadt geflüchtet hätten, und daß die Herren Colclough und M'Cord sich ebenfalls in derselben befänden, am 22 Junius schrieb: "er bemerkte ungern, daß die Geistlichen Irland in einem so bedenklichen Zeitraum verlassen, und dadurch ein sehr übles Beispiel gegeben hätten; es sei ihnen anzudeuten, daß man dies ihren Vorgesetzten anzeigen werde. In Betreff des Herrn Colclough und M'Cord wolle er, daß ihnen, und allen Personen, für welche sie einständen, vollkommne Freiheit in England zu bleiben oder nach Irland zurückzukehren, gelassen würde." Dieses Schreiben beantworteten die Einwohner der Grafschaft Wexford, in welcher die Geistlichen, die sich nach Haverford geflüchtet hatten, zu Hause gehörten; sie nahmen ihre Landsleute nicht nur in Schutz, sondern versicherten, daß es Männer wären, die sich durch loyale, patriotische Gesinnungen ausgezeichnet hätten, und bezeugten, daß sie gewiß, gleich allen Geistlichen, die den Rebellen in die Hände gefallen, Opfer ihrer Wuth geworden sein würden, wenn sie in ihren Pfarreien geblieben wären; dagegen bedauerten sie, daß der Minister Männern seinen Schutz angedeihen lasse, die dessen so unwürdig wären, als die Herrn Colclough und M'Cord. Dieses Schreiben war vom 7. Julius 1798, und drei Tage später ließ der Clericus Wexfordiensis in die Zeitung der Stadt Waterford folgenden Artikel einsetzen. "Gestern ist Johann Colclough von Milford durch zwei Staatsboten hierher gebracht worden. Einige Mann von der Kavallerie der Union bringen ihn nach Dublin. Herr M'Cord, der in dem Unternehmen mit verwickelt war, welches die Verhaftung des erstern nach sich zog, ist zwar entwichen, aber er wird denen, die ihm nachsetzen, schwerlich entgehen. Dies sind die beiden Herren, von welchen der Herzog von Portland in einem Schreiben an den Magistrat von Haverford so vortheilhaft spricht *)." Noch unzufriedener war der große Haufe mit der offiziellen Erklärung des Herzogs an den Lord-Lieutenant der Grafschaft Oxford, im Oktober 1800, "daß der herrschende Mangel von der Ernte herrühre, mithin ein wahrer und kein künstlicher Mangel sey:" denn das Volk wollte ihn durchaus ganz allein von der Habsucht, und von den Einverständnissen der Pächter hergeleitet wissen. Colquhoun rühmt dagegen besonders S. 161 und 227 seines Treatise etc. of the river Thames (1800) der Herzog große Verdienste um den Handel und um die Polizei der Hauptstadt und auf der Themse. Der Herzog stimmte zwar im Kabinet gegen Herrn Pitt, als dieser darauf antrug: daß die papistischen Irländer mit ihren protestantischen Landsleuten gleiche Rechte haben sollten, und resignirte eben deswegen auch nicht mit ihm zugleich; überließ aber doch bald nachher, im August 1801, sein inländisches Staatssekretariat dem Lord Petham, und wurde dagegen Präsident des Geheimen Raths. Er trägt als solcher alles vor, worüber berathschlagt werden soll, und benachrichtigt den König von allem, was vorgefallen, wenn derselben den Sitzungen des Geheimen Raths nicht beiwohnen kann. Des Herzogs Charakter als Privatmann wird sehr gerühmt: er ist ein Freund der Gelehrten und der schönen Künste, ein guter, wohlunterrichteter Gesellschafter, in allen häuslichen Verhältnissen zärtlich und gütig gesinnt, und freigebig und wohlthätig gegen die Armen; daher wurde er auch 1792 von den Vorstehern des großen Findelhauses in London zum Präsidenten dieser Anstalt erwählt. Sein Vermögen ist seinem Stande nicht angemessen, und seine Umstände sollen bis zum Tode seiner Mutter, der er von den Familiengütern ein Wittwengehalt von 12,000 Pfd. geben mußte, nicht sonderlich gewesen sein. Das geschmackvolle, antique Gefäß mit weißen Figuren auf schwärzlichem Grunde, das durch Wedgewood's treue Kopien auch in Deutschland, unter den Namen der Portlands-Wase, so bekannt ist, und das in der Gegend von Rom gefunden wurde, kaufte der Herzog für tausend Guineen. Weniger bekannt, und doch in Europa gewiß äußerst selten, ist die Gewohnheit des Herzogs, keine Art von Fleisch zu essen. Schon im Jahre 1766 heirathete er die Schwester des Herzogs von Devonshire, Lady Dorothee Cavendish, eine Dame von der feinsten Bildung. Seinem Sohne hat er eine Lieutenantsstelle in der Grafschaft Middlesex verschafft. Quellen. Cavendish-Bentinck Portland Cavendish-Bentinck Cavendish-Bentinck Bentinck